The Hidden Sadness
by cloudy.xmaix
Summary: Yamamoto always seem to be happy go lucky all the time. However, lately he's been different. Gokudera noticed it every time the raven haired tried to hide the situation from everyone else. What actually is bothering or happening to Yamamoto?


Ring… ring….ring

Slowly, a hand reached out for the ringing alarm clock and stopped it before it starts snoozing. The sound of little birds chirping not so far away and the room felt chilly. He wanted to sleep a little longer but he remembered that today he have morning baseball practice. He forced his sleepy eyes to open and a familiar wooden ceiling came to sight with the morning sunray pierce through his silver curtain. Slowly he got up from his bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready. Sleepily, he stood in front of the mirror just above the sink and brushed his teeth while trying to stay awake. Now why was he feeling tired still after he slept? Oh… he suddenly recalled a few of the customer in the sushi restaurant his father owned decided to have an after party. For that, he had to stay up late, helping his father, serving the customers. Wearing just t-shirt and tracksuit, he kept his school uniform in his bag to change in later. Just before he leaves his room, he took a last check on his mirror.

He had short, spiky raven hair and his complexion was slightly brownish due to the games he played as an athlete. Tilting down his dark brown eyes and looking down to his clothing, he adjusted it so that it looked neat.

After satisfied, he grabbed his bag and went downstairs. His father, as usual, would wake up early and prepare his son's breakfast despite needed to prepare to open the shop. The young boy ate as fast as he can so he wouldn't be late for practice.

"Takeshi, slow down. It's bad for your digestion if you eat like that", His father, Tsuyoshi couldn't help but to worry, seeing his son eating so rapidly.

"It's okay, Dad. I'm sort of in a hurry." The young boy told his father with his usual cheeky smile and a stuffed mouth. "Thanks for the breakfast! See you soon!" He thanked his dad as soon as he took the last bite and start speeding out the door. Tsuyoshi could only watch him go out so quickly, thinking that his son is growing up so fast.

During morning practice, he always feel pumped up and always striving for best. He would always try to be better than yesterday. This determination is what makes him good at sports, especially in baseball. As soon as the practice is over, the coach waves his hand directly to him, instructing to come over.

"Yamamoto-kun, as usual, you always gets better and better. I know that you will do your best in the league games too. I have high hopes in you. Anyway, keep it up." With a huge smile on the coach's face, he patted on the shoulder of his leading student before walking out the field.

Of course, Yamamoto felt satisfied on his achievement, especially when the coach himself also sees his improvements. Since he is also done for the day, he held up his favorite bat and go change for class.

Before he could reach the changing room, there were a few girls gathering on the way. They probably are walking to class after seeing the boys practicing baseball.

"Hey… you know! My mom found out about Daiki! She insisted that he meet up with her." The girl who is in lead started a conversation. Yamamoto overheard it. Then the other girls snort in response.

"What? Your mother should respect your privacy!" said one of the girls. The girl agreed strongly.

"I know right?!" replied the girl as they walk further from his sight.

"Mother, huh?" The baseball player mumbled beneath his breath as he slowly tilts his head up to the sky. It is really blue and clear. As a plane flew by, he was still staring above. "Wished mine is still here…"

He was told that his mother passed away when he was younger due to poor health. For that, his father has been raising him and he really appreciates his father for that. Being both mother and father, the two of are very close and for that Yamamoto always consults his father whenever in trouble.

His wandering mind came back to his senses when a girl greeted her friend loudly. Slowly, he just shook off those thoughts and head for his classroom.

As soon as he stepped into the class, he could already see Gokudera, as usual, by Tsuna's side. Naturally, he went over to where his friends are and greeted them with his usual happy face.

"Yamamoto, good morning!" the brunette greeted him with a smile on his face as soon as he stood by them. "You had practice this morning?" the boy asked as he look down at Yamamoto's bat. Of course, Gokudera would just snort at him and looking pissed. Since the baseball player knew him all too well already, he wasn't bother by the half Italian attitude towards him.

As soon as the school bell rang, everybody went to their seats just before the homeroom teacher walks in.

It's just another day in Namimori Middle School where the classes go as usual, students being called out, to answer the questions teachers set for them. Yamamoto sat by the window seat and he could see there are some student are out on the field, playing soccer. He didn't realized that he has been looking out the window for too long until the teacher start calling him.

"Yamamoto Takeshi! I would appreciate if you were listening to me!" the teacher spoke in quite a loud voice that even it broke his day dreaming. Naturally he just smile away and apologized. The class burst into laughter after his cheery response and the teacher could only sigh.

What he didn't realize is that Gokudera is the only one not laughing yet he was staring at the raven haired.

After a few hours later, finally class ended for the day.

"Hhaaaahh….. I'm glad I didn't get called today….", Tsuna said it with a sigh of relieve as he placed his head against the table.

"Hahah…Feeling lucky huh?" Yamamoto said it with a smile on his face as he and Gokudera walks to where the boy is.

"Don't worry, 10th! Even if you were called, I will answer for you!" Said the self proclaimed right-hand man Gokudera with his right hand held high, gritted into a fist.

Yamamoto just smiled and put both hand at the back of his head. Together, the trio walked out of the school gate and until they reached a split road. From there, they parted since their houses are in opposite direction.

"Till' here then, 10th!" Gokudera bids Tsuna goodbye and they split into two groups. Since Yamamoto's sushi shop is on his way home, Gokudera always ended up walking with this friend of his.

Whenever the two both of them were together, Gokudera always love to brag and remind Yamamoto about his duty being Tsuna's right hand man. Like wise, the baseball freak would always just smile and nod his head saying, "Ya sure, sure…" Although from far Gokudera make it seem like they had an argument, the both of them are really actually very close without them (mostly Gokudera) truly realizing that.

Everything seems to be as usual but somehow it's not. As Gokudera does his normal lecture while walking ahead of his friend, he had a feeling of uneasiness overwhelmed him. He turned around to see his friend who were a few steps behind and was daydreaming again. He felt it was odd enough as this friend of his is always cheerful and never likely to be thinking far ahead, actually looking at a distance.

"Hoi! Baseball idiot! What's wrong with you today?" Not sounding too concern, Gokudera definitely sense that his friend is not himself today. So far, everything seems normal until they parted with Tsuna. "Does that means that he want to say something to me and only me?" The silver hair was thinking to himself until the tall raven break his thought.

"Hey… Gokudera… have you ever thought about your mother…." Yamamoto asked unconsciously. Of course, the silverette were dumb founded by the question and he never thought that his friend would actually brought this matter up.

"M-my mother...h-huh?" Gokudera mumbled softly. "What's with this sudden question? Is something wrong?" This time, he really sounded concern.

Realizing that he unconsciously said something, Yamamoto shook his head hard and told the half Italian to forget about it. He regained his smile and starts walking his normal pace again. The left out Gokudera stares sadly at his back as he began walking further and further. Didn't know what's wrong with Yamamoto or anything that's going to happen, but he knew that this is just the beginning.

As usual after school, they would go back home and change before hanging out at Tsuna's house. He is after all the 10th Vongola family boss and at his house, it is always merry especially with the childish and loud Lambo and the little Chinese girl, I-pin playing around with Fuuta.

"Tsuna! We are out of ingredients, can you go get some?" Tsuna's mother called out from the kitchen while he was in his room changing. Knowing that her son's friends always come over, she would cook as many as she can.

"Tsuna! Your mom called!" As usual, the home tutor, Reborn would kick Tsuna in the head whenever Tsuna is not paying attention. The boy never knew how this baby in black suit with fedora (who claims to be a hitman) got involved in the mafia. With the baby's shape-shifting pet, Leon, he would always change Leon into a weapon and hit the boy whenever chance he got.

"I got it." Tsuna replied while rub his hurting head and went down stairs. His mom asked him to go shopping while passed him a list of ingredients and also ask to take the children out too. Of course the children were excited about it since they haven't go out in a while. To Tsuna, it's going to be tiring and the thought of it already tire him up. Just as he leaves the house, a sight of two figure walking towards them.

"10th!" This time closer, it was Yamamoto and Gokudera. Obviously, the silver haired would run over to his boss's side.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun! We are heading out to the shopping district to get some groceries. Wanna tag along?" Tsuna greeted them and the kids always run ahead of him, greeting the two.

Gokudera without hesitant, he agreed. Yamamoto also agreed. The brunette was really glad that he is not the only one babysitting them while on a grocery shopping.

"Lambo want a big grape flavor lollipop!" The spoilt little boy shouted as soon as they reached the district.

"I-pin want orange flavor!"

The two kids walked ahead of them while thinking what they want to buy on the way. Tsuna could only sighed.

Throughout the trip, they finally got what they needed and were heading back home. Lambo was running with his lollipop in his hand and I-pin was chasing after him.

"Lambo, stop running!" I-pin shouted towards the stubborn kid in cow-print suit.

"Hey stupid cow! Stop running! There are many cars here!" Gokudera shouted with his hand form a fist. Tsuna and Fuuta could only sigh in exhaustion while Yamamoto just smiled that the sight of them having fun.

The little boy just ignored the both of them and run ahead since he was having so much fun. He didn't see what was in front of him. It was a zebra crossing and the light for crossing had just turned red. Everyone else realized it but by that time a truck honking can be heard and Lambo was already in the middle of the road! The driver saw Lambo and he immediately pull the brake but he was afraid that it wouldn't stop in time. All he could do was to shout and honk Lambo with a wishing in his heart that he wouldn't hit the little boy. Scared of the fast moving truck, Lambo just stood there stunned. He probably pissed on his pants but everyone was shock for him that they wouldn't even bother by the sight of it.

The truck got nearer and it caught every bystander's attentions. Tsuna was dumb founded and panicked. So is everybody else. Every one shut their eyes as the truck almost hit the little boy in cow-printed suit. The driver's heart was pumping hard but he couldn't do anything.

With his vision blank, all Tsuna could hear is the truck emergency brake and it hit on the side divider. Lucky for both the driver and Lambo, they are both saved though the driver has several minor cuts. It's a good thing the driver is quick thinking if not the poor little boy would have lost his life.

Everyone got their attention on the accident and no one notice a woman walking closely to them. She had her head covered with a think hooded coat and slowly walks towards her target who is, of course, was worried for the little boy and he relaxed when he saw that the boy is safe.

"Thank god Lambo is safe…" Yamamoto was really grateful he's all right. While the rest run by Lambo's side with him following at the back, he noticed a strange lady walking towards them suspiciously. Automatically he stopped on track, he caught a glimpse of her face and his expression changed. The lady took out a knife and "accidently" knock on him, causing the knife buried into his waist. Lucky for Yamamoto, he noticed something wrong with her; he escaped from suffering a deep wound.

"Die, Yamamoto Takeshi!" The mysterious lady whispered as they made contact.

However, the lady knew that Yamamoto notice her and her attempt of killing the baseball player failed. As soon as they passed each other, she clicked her tongue and walk fast, away from them.

Even though she hurt him, the raven hair couldn't help but to look as she disappears from his sight. Since everyone's attention is still on Lambo, no one else would realize anything that happened in the opposite direction. After he thinks a few seconds has passed, he finally felt the sting on his waist. Slowly he held his hand close to the wound and held it slightly out to see the crimson red liquid painted on his hand. Not wanting people to notice the red stain on his shirt, he took off his outer layer cardigan and wrapped it onto his waist. At first it hurts but he have to act like nothing happened. He wouldn't want people to be worried about him especially after what happened to Lambo.

After they apologized to the driver and their offer to pay the driver for the damages and medical fee. He refuse to take the offer while claiming that it was also his fault for not noticing Lambo earlier. Soon, the driver's family came rushing by. His wife also apologized to them despite knowing the situation where it's the little boy's fault. After the matters were settled, Tsuna scolded Lambo for not listening (Of course, Gokudera contributes in the scolding too). The little Bovino could only sobs because he knew he was at fault.

"Well, next time listen to us!" Tsuna says as they started heading home. Gokudera felt the uneasiness tingling in him again and so he turned his head to the baseball ace.

"What are you…." The half Italian said as he looked at his friend with the cardigan tied onto his waist. "Isn't it cold? It's autumn, you know…. The weather is quite chilly everyday…" He said after he didn't know what kind of question he should ask.

"Hahaha…. I guess it is" Trying not to look weakened due to the blood lost, he smiled cheekily like he usually does.

"Then why not you wear your cardigan…." Gokudera says, as he was about to grab his friend's cardigan. The tall Japanese just barely dodged it.

"I..erm…" He couldn't think of any excuses! "Er….. Tsuna!" Immediately he called out to the boy holding Lambo. The boy instantly turned his head from where the voice called out to him. Lambo was busy sobbing on his shirt.

"What is it?" Curiously he stared at his friend.

"I just remembered that I had some other things to do so I really got to go. Sorry" He smoothly convinced the boy as he held up one hand as a sign of apology. Of course Tsuna wouldn't want to hold his friend so he let his friend go. "Yeah sure! Thanks for today even though after what had happened." says the brunette apologetically.

Yamamoto smiled gratefully and turned to the opposite direction. Gokudera couldn't help but he stopped Yamamoto by his arm just before he could walk away.

"What are you hiding from us?" He sneered through his teeth as he looked directly into Yamamoto's brown pupils. Wanting to avoid his friend's question, he just slowly shook his arm and started running off. Furiously, Gokudera turned from looking at the baseball idiot's back to the ground. He felt frustrated as Yamamoto never really talk seriously with him. It was only just that one time when the both of them were facing Gamma in the future. Not caring everyone else were walking ahead, he just stared at the ground. The longer he stares, the more he noticed the little red stain on ground where Yamamoto had stood. Trying to confirm it, he looked at the ground of the direction where Yamamoto runs off. There were unnoticeably small red liquid left as trails.

"That idiot, I knew something was wrong with him!" Immediately he told Tsuna that he also had plans. Although he felt bad lying to Tsuna, he had to do it to find his injured friend. As soon as Tsuna nodded and smiled at him, he smiled back and instantly running, following the trail of the crimson droplets.

To be continue...


End file.
